crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morathi Khloros
Morathi Khloros, more commonly known as The Pale Knight, is a warlord operating in the Lost Arcanna. While of little political affluence, Morathi is both known and feared as being a ruthless leader and formidable foe, most houses if threatened with his presence pay tribute to avoid facing him. Morathi's surname "Khloros," he gives himself after he abstanes the throne as to leave his identity as a member of the Caerion line, shamed after refusing to serve his brother Martun the Great. Khloros is a Halengil word for "of many colors." Appearance & Character Morathi's signature appearance is where his eptithet "the Pale Knight," originates. Bearing the luminiscent, Curothain armor, crafted from amber and moonshard to form a distinctive white armor with a translucent shell. The armor completely clads him, is completely resitant to fire, and is nearly impenetrable my standard arms. When Alnair duels Morathi, his katana despite its surgical blade was unable to cut through the armor or even pierce it, forced then to resort to slashing weakpoints such as behind the knee, elbows, and shoulders. The armor is extremely durable and therefore cumbersome, however Morathi claims he spent a year in it traveling the Radenmounts (a mountain range in the Ghusora) to train himself. The armor has a few notable areas of damage, each of which Morathi distinctively remembers as he "few get close enough to do any real damage." Morathi inconsistently wears a black cloak over his armor. The helm of the armor has a spilt tongue that spreads to the cheeks and has a series of peppered airholes between the split, and above the tongue lies a row of jagged teeth following the curves down. There is a visor and a short white fin in the center of the helm. Under his armor, Morathi is well built, muscular, dark black skin, thin bearded, has a long scar down his left eye, with yellow eyes indicating his Caerion blood. Morathi is known for his "radical," views concerning the Archprophet, the only lord who openly defies the Soldunis dominion and therefore a predominant atheist. For this he is despised by Vanadun leadership and seen as never worthy of legitimacy by human kingdoms. Despite this Morathi retains his views and carries out his own personal justice on the lands. Known as a terrifying foe, lords avoid him and usually allow him to carry out judgment on certain situations with their blessing, though Morathi claims even without their blessing he would commit his acts. Though lords wouldn't admit it, Morathi and his Pale Horde are the most formidable force for keeping the peace in their kingdoms, settling riots bloodlessly, hewing murderers, recruiting criminals in the dungeons for redemption and reconditioning, mediating disputes, and crushing criminal organizations. However as the War of the Dawn stirred, Morathi and his Pale Horde were arguably the principal opposition against the Mur as they patrolled and raided the borders of Carathdur (the former Arcanna) and defending the borders of the Hintherlands and the Southguard. While the Vanadun are active in fighting the Mur because of their lack of aggression or alliance with the Pale Horde, Morathi dismisses them as truly caring of the safety of the lands. Morathi is seen as a brilliant military leader, master swordsman, and while not a noble knight, retains the title for his many "just," deeds. History Youth Morathi grew up under House Caerion, adopted after his uncle Lord Rellan of the Eaglefold died defending the Citadel Varaskin as Warden, fighting until to the last man standing. Morathi was a bastard of House Rellan but the only male hier to his father, he was adopted to assume leadership of the Southguard when he came of age. Growing up in Rawing, at age 10, Morathi was taken to Ankardum (capital of Arcanna) where he was trained as a military leader. Morathi show amazing promise as a military leader. Proving himself at age 16 when the Sumerford was attacked, leading 80 men within the castle walls, Morathi crushed the Sharku raiding party of several hundred, capturing the leader, he not only discovered that they had been hired by the nearby House Lancaster in an attempt to capture the key to the Rosar trade network for themselves. Morathi immediately then had the Sharku swear loyalty to Arcanna. Instead of immediately attacking Balhalas, Morathi mustered 200 men and marched to the Seahalls where he questioned Lancaster who denied involvment. Awaiting word from King Thain, Morathi investigated the matter further and found the king's ward Brandon had led the invasion force. This showed Morathi's military competence, as well as political resolve. Having proven himself, Morathi was given his own force following of 1,200 men and was given military dominion of the Hintherlands from Sumerford to Archonatan. Managing the area well for six years until the Mur invasion, where he did not suffer a single loss btu was unable to save the Archonatan, deeming it a failure. 'Defense of Arcanna / War of Vengeance' When Arcanna was invaded, Morathi was 20 and was one of the council of generals summoned to advise in its defense against the Mur. While not directly consulted in terms of campaign, he was summoned to every meeting and consulted about his dominion. King Thain at this point accepted him as his ward and had abandoned the idea of him becoming Warden of the Southguard, recognizing his promise as a leader. Morathi led several successful attacks, particularly saving Lord Thomar Thrush's force at the Battle of Graypins. 'Invason of Acamarsun' As the Arcannans drove the Mur back into the ocean, the invasion of Acamarsun was called for, however Thain had grown sick and therefore requested Morathi represent him as the king (eclipsing his own sun Martun) While Morathi was honored and accepted, Martun conspired to have him killed so that he may take this position. Morathi was a superior general but was not of nobility and therefore had no support from other noble houses other than the deteroriating House Thrush. Martun with all the support nearly had him killed, but Morathi managed to escape. Morathi did not wish to shame the king with his son's betrayal, his own uprising, or costs the lives of his own people over a power struggle, Morathi left Arcanna in self imposed exile. 'Exile' Following his assination attempt Morathi went into hiding in Earunland. There he lived briefly throughout the Five Holds and decided to travel to Hasumere. Taking the Bronze Road through Bathinea he interacted with many tribes and at one point led a successful uprising over a tyrannical clan. Eventually reaching Hasumere, Morathi studied scrolls in the the former capital Iman and becoming educated by what scholars remained. From there he made his way to Ghusora where he joined the Silverfangs, becoming a man of the wild and a werewolf hunter. Morathi led a faction of hunters against the Demon Falzi and led the Defense of Greenhaven, successfully killing Falzi and holding the city. From the stomach of Falzi he found Rajiken, a blade of ancient prowess and had a portion of Falzi's soul within the blade as with its special properties saps the soul. During his time in the Ghusora, Morathi fell in love with a woman of Hasumere, Tesona, but the two became separated and became lost of each other. 'Return to Sadursa Minor' After the defeat of the Golden Legions, the return of the Mur and conquering of the Arcanna, Morathi decided to return under the new guise Khloros. Upon seeing his home's destruction, Morathi became further consumed with his hatred of Martun and the Archprophet who had condemned him. This led him to stop from trying to re-obtained his title and instead clad in his new armor he adopted the title the Pale Knight and began mustering hosts to liberate the Arcanna and save what people he could. Recent Events Storm's Wake For twelve years Morathi patrolled the borders of the Hinterlands and worked to liberate the former Arcanna now Carathdur. Morathi was approached by Stalaheid to help him investigate Halemar's fate due to his access and lack of loyalties. The Pale Knight agreed on the terms that Halemar legitimizes him without political allegiance and the forgotten land of Curothis. Due to this and his athiest beliefs, Alnair and Morathi consider themselves to be enemies. With his Pale Horde, Morathi went to the site of the ambush where he found a barbed arrow head iimplicating the Sharku, particularly a faction hired in the past to attack ''Night Tide Breaking Skies'' Names & Titles Morathi never knew his original surname, convinced it was merely Morathi the Bastard.